Someday
by SWsvilliansarehot
Summary: Ghost/Katlynn. Takes place during RoOBL by Navyseal6, written for his b-day! Leaving for the navy, Ghost has to tell the girl he loves that fateful goodbye. Clone wars and Navy seals crossover.


Navy seal team six were acting like a bunch of drunk idiots. W_hich, at the moment, they were_, Ghost mused. He watched from his seat by one of the coolers as sparklez wraped his arm around Ahsoka and kissed togrutan girl on the lips, still firing shots all the while. _Shit_,Ghost thought, _wish I still had someone special like that._  
His thoughts turned to memories as his face adopted a saddened expression.

**/** The girl looked close to tears, "Why can't I come with you?" The sixteen yearold asked him, though she already knew. After all, you have to be 18 to join the U.S. army. That was the reason they were having this conversation. He looked down at the slightly younger girl. It broke his heart just as much as it did hers. "Because,"he started,just like the he had the other times, even though this time would be the last. However, though he started the same, he said something diffrent this time,"I love you, and I couldn't live with myself if you did come because of me, and something happened to you. Even if women were allowed to be seals, I still would tell you to stay, because I love you."He looked down into the eyes of his fiance. Sure, he was 18 now, and she was only 16,but he had proposed to her regardless, and she had said yes. and now they didn't even know when they would see each other again. She began to cry. Thats when he relized his own cheeks were damp as well. he smiled grimly. He knew that goodbys would be nearly impossible, but he hadn't expected to cry. He definatly hadnt expected her to cry, because she rarly cried. She was a strong girl for her age, and know she had tears running down her face. And it was his fault."I'm sorry," he said,"I wish we could stay together, but I have to go. I've said my whole life I was going to be a seal, and now I'm going to be."He tried to wipe her cheek with his thumb, but she shrugged away,"So why can't I be a seal with you?"she asked,still upset,"I know you have to be a man, but I could be the first female seal someday. you know better then anyone I've always wanted to be a sniper." He looked down at her, and came up with an idea."I'll tell you what,"he replied,"i know how you can still be there with me while staying here,safe."She gazed at him sceptically. he continued," i know your a pretty good sharpshooter, so I'll be a sniper for you. everytime I pick up that .50 caliber I'll think of you.' He said with a grin. She gave him a half smile and said,"You always come up with a way, don't you?" Just then the navy pick-up drove up. Her half-smile vanished. "you promise me you'll come back, eventually?"She asked him."Positive," He replied,"After all, how could I be able not to? You're here after all." They both smiled at eack other as he boarded the pick-up. "you know I'm still going to be the first female navy seal someday right,?" she called after him."I know!,"he yelled out the window. she walked up to it and stood on tiptoe as he leaned through the open window of the jeep and kissed her one last time. "I'll miss you," she said softly. "I'll miss you to." he repied as the jeep began to drive away. "I love you!" she called out. Leaning out the window one more time,he called back"I love you to! I promise I'll come back for you!"**_/_**

_He had never seen her again. Three years after that, he had kept his promise and come back to that small town where they had grown-up but she was gone. No one knew where she went or why, not even her parents. They told him that a couple of days after her 18th birthday she had just dissapeared, leaving behind only a note that said she was an adult and was leaving and to not expect her to come back. He couldn't believe it then, and he still couldn't believe it now. His brain told him he'd never see Katlynn again, but deep down, in his heart, he had a feeling he would. Someday, somehow, by the will of the gods. And he knew he would cherish that day when it came._

* * *

Author's note; This was made for my friend, Navyseal6,'s birthday. i hope you guys like it, its a compaion to his 2 story that are navy seal starwars crossovers. Pleases read them. Also, Disclaimer: I don't own starwars.


End file.
